


We're the same

by RickishMorty



Series: Hogwarts' Drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Lord Voldemort talks to Nagini, a part of his soul.





	We're the same

The snake was huddled against the red velvet armchair, between two fires: the warm and familiar one of the fireplace, and the cold and icy fire of his master, enclosed in his soul. He hissed as soon as he heard him call her.

"Nagini..."   
She raised his head, crawling on the arm of the chair, meeting his master's frozen hand and hiding his head underneath, enjoying his caresses. Being a cold-blooded animal, she did not feel chills at his touch, it rather seemed warm to her... She hissed again, relaxed, when she heard the deep voice of the Dark Lord.   
"We are the same. Equal, identical..."   
She opened her eyes, staring at the vertical pupil in that of Lord Voldemort, surrounded by a blood-red iris, fixed on the fireplace. It seemed to burn, it looked like live fire.  
"Identical. Our souls are inextricably linked, Nagini...".  
With one finger he continued to brush against her pointed nose as she listened to him.

"The only link. Never had something, someone..." he smiled, ghostly "How right, how wrong it is. We are the same".   
The snake watched him, silent and rapt. She only knew that she loved his eyes, so similar to his own.


End file.
